galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Kermac Time Line
' ' The Kermac History – Time Line 2 Million Years Ago The UNI built a Cache of Knowledge on a Planet Koken (Shafts of Knowledge). Built a Weapons Cache onKoken Moon. The UNI i seed hominid life of Prehistoric Terran Hominid Origin . Combining it with DNA of a local Desert Rodent 1,050,000 Years Ago The UNI have left the Galaxy but left behind Caches, Seeded Life and Inheritors. On Planet Koken 5 humanoid sentient species rise out of the seeded Hominid. They are biologically almost identical, and live in different regions of the Planet. Fire and Wheel are discovered. *The Ker living near the Equator prefer to stay in caves. Their Skin becomes whiter by the Generation. *The Mar are nomadic and travel the desert tundras. Their Skin gets darker *The Mac settle in the Mountain Valleys with the only really green meadows. *The Golden worship the Sun and wear yellow garments but the natural Plant dye rubs into their skin and so they are called the “The Golden People”. *The Blue live on the coastal regions of the only ocean and eat fish and kelp. The Kelp has a strong blue color that stains everything and eating it starts to color the Pigments of the Skin 500,000 Years Ago The 5 Species ascent remain divided and especially the Underground living Ker spread a philosophy of hate towards anyone not having white skin. The Ker are obsessed with the Color White and bleach their skins, shave their hair and wear white garments. The 5 Species reach Tech- Level 2 develop Atomic weapons and the Ker immediately attack the others. The Nuclear war has catastrophic effects on the environment and plunges the 5 species back to Stone Age conditions. 490,000 Years Ago Some Scholars assume it was the Radiation, the Ker claim it was the UNI but psionic powers begin to develop, most prominently in the Ker , the Mac and the Blue. The Mar and the Golden appear to have the least percentage of Psionic talents. 400,000 Years Ago The Blue ascent again , followed shorty by the others (except the Mar) The Ker find the Shafts of knowledge and the Inheritor of the UNI speaks to them and makes them the Inheritors and guardians of UNI tech and knowledge. The Ker now have “proof” they are the Chosen and start a war of extermination against the others. 399,500 Years Ago The Ker and the Mac unite. The Mac loosing simply started to bleach their skins and became acceptable to the Ker. The Blue keeping pace with the Ker technological advances can not compete against the UNI tech based developments the Ker make and take their whole civilization into Ark Ships and leave 399,200 Years Ago The Ker and the Mac are now the Kermac and the Genocide war has ended. The Kermac have won. The Golden capitulate and the surviving Golden are stuck into a hollowed out Asteroid with simple Ion Pulse engines and sent into Exile. The Kermac had sabotaged the Engines and wanted the Asteroid to drop into the Sun. 399,100 Years Ago The Kermac are rulers of their Planet and work feverishly on understanding UNI technology. The remaining Mar are kept as Slaves. A Monkey like species of semi intelligent Primates are discovered on Koken Moon and called Siucra. 399,000 Years Ago The Siucra are genetic manipulated to gain consciousness and become the first Thrall Species. 398,900 Years Ago A small group of Mar Slaves discovers the UNI weapon cache on Koken Moon and another Inheritor Computer (defective) One of the Mar used the broken Inheritor to contact the Kermac and tell them they needed to move to a new world, half across the Galaxy where they would gain even more power and might, but all Kermac had to abandon Koken forever. 397,500 Years Ago The Kermac completely abandon their home world and in a huge convoy travel across the Galaxy to seeking a new World. The Coordinates given were simply imagined and chosen by random by the Mar Slaves. The few Mar left on Koken Moon die out. 397,450 Years Ago The Kermac find a Garden World exactly at the coordinates given, call it Kermac Prime and colonize the world. 300,000 Years ago The Kermac reach Tech Level 5 and begin to use their Unique Psionic Powers of Psi-Suggestion to conquer other sentient worlds and make them their Slaves and Thralls. 200,000 Years ago The Kermac find an abandoned Saresii Colony of the First Age of Knowledge and use Saresii records to change their Civics into the Wizard Council System they have to this day. 25,000 Years ago The Kermac find an alien Device not of Saresii or Seenian Origin. The Device they find out is a Communication Device that calls an advanced warrior species, the Y'All. They find out that the Device can direct the Y'All by giving them an attack path. Since the Saresii, the Klack , the Ult, the Nul and many other mighty Empires resist their psionic powers or know about it and can defend themselves and the Kermac want to be the only sentient life form in charge... The Kermac make the first Call. 20,000 Years Ago. The Y'All arrive and the Kermac form the Galactic Council (First Galactic Council) so all known space faring Species can work together and defeat the Y'All. The Kermac hope to get Ult Shields, Ult Weapons, Klack Engines and at the same time destroy anyone opposing the Kermac. The Plan only works partially. The Y'All do come and follow the given Attack Plan but they also demand to know where the Tokens are from those who called them. The Kermac panic The Y'All are partially defeated by the Wurgus who make their Solar System go Super Nova 15,000 Years Ago The First Galactic Council is a shadow of its former self and its members don't accept Kermac superiority. The Kermac make another Call- The Narth appear and chase the Y'All away 10,000 Years Ago The Kermac make another Call This time the Y'All are defeated by the Nul and the Klack but both Societies suffer terrible losses. 5,000 Years Ago The Kermac control the largest Empire in the Galaxy and almost 2000 Civilizations are under their direct or indirect control. The Saresii mention that they suspect the Kermac have something to do with the Y'All invasions. This angers the Wizards and they make another call and suggest a renewal of the Galactic Council. The imminent threat has the desired effect and the Galactic Council comes together under Kermac Rule but is unable to really defeat the Y'All. Many Civilizations are destroyed and the losses are terrible. The Kermac lose nothing. 3,000 Years ago The Union is founded and its stellar rise becomes a serious threat to the Kermac. They call the Y'All. The First Galactic Council is disbanded. The New (second) Galactic Council is formed by the Kermac and with their Thrall Species as members only. The Kermac inflitrate the Assembly and create the Peace Hawk Party. It leads to the arrest of Stahl and his Exile. The Y'All return. Richard Stahl returns with a huge alien ship and the secrets for new shields and weapons. The Y'All are not just defeated, the entire Y'All Armada is destroyed by the Union. The effort had drained the Union and the Kermac attack. This becomes known as the 4th Inter Galactic War involving almost all sentient species of the Upward and Coreward Sector. The War ends with a Cease Fire proposal by the Kermac conceding territory and making a huge material reparation offer. The then War weary Union accepts. The Freespace Treaty is signed the first time and The Big Fourare recognized ( Union, Kermac, Shiss, Nul) 1,500 Years ago The Kermac and the Galactic Council keeps loosing influence, size and importance. The Kermac are at Tech Level 7 while the Union reaches TL 8 (in less than 3000 years) 100 Years ago The Kermac try to excavate a Saresii ship on Green Hell. The Union President is a Kermac Spy . The Union goes to war against the Kermac. The Blue intervene and the War ends with another Armistice and ratification of the Free Space Treaty. Recently The Kermac travel to Koken , make a new Call but this time calling “The Greater Evil” The Galactic Council looses the Nogoll and the Jellys and their territory and influence is shrinking and threatened by the Union , a growing Togar Empire and the Shattered Oghr Empire. The Golden and the Blue are now Union Members. 5050 The Third and Final war against the Kermac breaks out. Category:History Category:GC Writers Resources